Erotica
by sweet-and-simple
Summary: Lee finds the Lotus position in his Erotica book. His first thought? Time to try it out with Gaara!


"Ah ha!" The exclamation of discovery made Gaara finally look away from the ceiling.

Lee's smile was large and beaming as he came back to the bed, drawing Gaara's eyes away from his obsidian orbs to watch creamy coffee skin shift and shade as he moved. Against his thigh, his manhood twitched.

They had not bothered to get redressed.

Lee leaped onto the bed, landing on his knees. The bed made few complaints. When made of blanket piled over blanket piled over pillow, the fact that it made any complaint at all was rare; in this case, it only drew Lee's legs deeper into its depths.

In his hands, he held a pink and purple Erotica. A sex book.

Gaara stared at it blankly.

Lee leaned forward excitedly, dipping his head to meet Gaara's. "Gaara-koi!" His voice was loud now with his absolute joy. "There is a _lotus_ position!" Now he leaned further more, nearly brushing their noses together. "We must try it!"

Gaara remained stoic. They both knew he would do it, but it would hold no difference to him than the ordinary stationary position or doggy style position.

Lee knew this. His smile grew. "Gaara-koi…" His tone was teasing. "It includes your three favorite touches all in one!"

Now Gaara was subtly intrigued. He sat more fully up, bracing his body on one outstretched arm. He waited.

Lee nearly shook with giddy delight. "You would be in me…" His voice was coy. Gaara waited. "I would be on top of you." Gaara waited. "And we shall be holding each other." And now Gaara was imperceptibly hooked.

No matter how little his expression changed, Lee grinned largely. He knew he had Gaara now.

He sat the book down and braced his hands on his knees. "Take the cross-legged position, Gaara-koi."

Gaara sat up entirely now, sitting Indian-style on the nest of blankets and pillows.

Lee had to cup his hands to his mouth and squeal into them before he could continue and speak intelligibly again. "And now I sit down on you…!"

He did as he said, shifting onto Gaara's lap. Different from their usual positions, however, Lee wrapped himself around him as if they were standing. His legs crosses at the ankles behind Gaara's back and he wrapped his arms around his shoulders.

Lee had to shimmy back for a moment to spit on one hand and stroke Gaara twice. And then he applied two of the saliva-covered fingers to his own buttocks. Gaara waited patiently, if not watching the muscles of Lee's arm shift and twitch as he worked himself. His mind replayed what he had seen of that before, making himself harden even more.

Lee came back to him, lowering himself onto Gaara with a gasp and then a hum of joy. Gaara sighed with eyes heavy lidded as he felt Lee, tight and hot, around him. Gaara held Lee to him, wrapping one arm under his shoulder and the other circling his waist. Lee tangled one hand into his hair and wrapped the other around his shoulders.

Gaara waited.

"And now…" Lee began to rock his hips, groaning a little and throwing his head back on his shoulders as he enjoyed fully having Gaara inside of him. "We… rock together…" He bit his bottom lip before releasing it on a happy cry.

Gaara began flexing his lower back muscles, rocking his hips up. The deep slide of his sensitive member surrounded by the choke hold of Lee's inner muscles felt more good than most anything in his life should.

They swayed their hips against each other. The tempo was slow, but the reach was deep and Gaara was nearly always teasing Lee's prostate at this pace. Lee whined into his ear, exercising the muscles of his lower abdomen to rock back onto Gaara as Gaara did likewise upward.

"Gaara-koi…" Panting, red, and his erection rubbing between them, Lee took his face from the crook of his neck and pressed their lips together. His lips opened against Gaara's and then their tongues strokes each other. When they separated, a trail of spit connected them still. "I am so close!" The truth of it shined in the desperate need in his obsidian eyes.

He took matters into his own hands.

Gripping both of Lee's thighs, he unwound them from his waist. Lee whined, but let him do what he wished, keeping a tight grip around his shoulders as he continued rocking.

Holding an arm around Lee's back, he surged forward, unfolding his legs from beneath Lee in the same moment he pushes his back into the pillows and blankets.

He pulled one leg over his shoulder, bracing his own wide apart as he let the other fall over his thigh. Sitting up, he held Lee's leg over his shoulder by the calf and gripped the thigh of his other leg in with the second hand.

This happened in a matter of seconds.

Lee whined again, happily this time. This was Gaara's favorite position: 'Pirate's Bounty'.

Now when he pushed his hips forward, Lee took all of him. Over and over again.

Lee cried out and reached between them, grabbing his own length and stroking it in time with Gaara's thrusts. "Gaara-koi!" He whined but could do little about it but continue to rock his hips by way of his abdominal and lower back muscles. His free hand scrabbled and then finally gripped Gaara's hand on his thigh.

Gaara kept pushing into him, his body perfectly aligned with Lee and reaching lengths that would have caused pain in others. His manhood not only brushed Lee's prostate, it slid against his G-spot and then full on assaulted his prostate with each thrust. Lee sobbed. His hand squeezed around himself and his hand. "Gaara-koi….!"

He was panted now, sweat rolling off of him and onto Lee. They were close…

He sat up, bringing his knees together and kneeled. He brought Lee with him, putting his feet flat against the bed and running his hands up Lee's body to urge him to balance on his hands.

Now Lee was in a crab-walk position and Gaara was still thrusting into him. Lee whined when he had to use his hands to support himself, but his head fell back on his shoulders and he did not fight Gaara on it. He shifted his legs further apart and gave Gaara more room to thrust into him.

He took full advantage of it, arching his hips deep into Lee and grasping his thighs, pulling Lee hard back onto him. Lee groaned long and low.

This was the 'bridge' position. One Lee liked for it's difficulty to uphold. Gaara liked it because it was as deep as the 'Pirate's Bounty' and Lee now depended entirely on him for pleasure while he supported himself.

He plunged in deep and pulled out fast, thrusting back in hard. He swiveled his hips and pushed against Lee's inner muscles purposefully instead of aiming deeper. Lee cried out, thrusting back.

"Gaara-koi, Gaara-koi, Gaara-koi…" His name was a whispered plea from his now bruised lips (he had been biting them off and on).

There was a long, thin ribbon of sperm that landed on Lee's belly. Lee's inner walls squeezed and rippled around him as he came, Lee's cry of completion accompanying them.

In that moment, Gaara did not know which made him cum as well. Lee's cry and his large, adoring, loving, obsidian orbs looking straight into his own; or Lee so very tight and becoming tighter around him. Either way, he sputtered deep inside his lover.

Lee panted for breath and his arms shook until they fell. He groaned as his body arched, Gaara still kneeling between his legs and his thighs still in his hands.

Gaara panted. He ducked his head, pressing a soft, brushing kiss to Lee's chest before sliding out of him. That made Lee shudder and Gaara sighed contently.

Gaara stroked his hands down Lee's body, calming him to lying down in which Lee did with a dream smile. His thighs rested over Gaara's as he settled down and stretched his arms over his head.

"Gaara-koi… We _must_ do that more often!" He nearly purred with his words, his smile directed at Gaara as his eyes danced and twinkled.

He could do nothing more than stare back and stroke Lee's thigh absentmindedly, his body groaning at him to lie down as well. "Thrice is not often enough in a night?"

Lee giggled, reaching up with his own arms to draw Gaara over him as if he could hear his body's complaints. "Hardly, Gaara-koi! We are in the springtime of our youth, and we should enjoy it to its absolute extent!"

He petted his red locks and smiles softly. "Could you kiss me now, Gaara-koi? We have not done much of that tonight."

He leaned down, pressing their lips together and teasing Lee's open. He was welcomed with a sigh. Their tongues danced together before taking domain in Lee's mouth. Gaara explored the cavern he knew so well, lapping at the roof of his mouth before licking the underside of Lee's tongue.

They broke apart for only a moment. And then they tried to swallow each other alive yet again. Their mouths were wide against each other and their teeth clacked together before their tongues tangled. Spit drooled down their chins and Lee dug his fingers into Gaara's scalp as he pressed closer. A hand was pressed between his shoulder blades and he was held even closer than he pulled himself.

When they broke apart this time, They did not attack each other. Lee panted, pressing their foreheads together as he giggled and twiddled his fingers in his scarlet tresses. "I am very much in love with you, Gaara-koi!"

Gaara watched Lee's happy face and closed his eyes- now less dark with nights where he slept, but still darkly grey. He said nothing.

Lee understood and sighed blissfully, wiggling underneath him till Gaara shifted and laid down by his side. Lee curled instantly into his side, wrapping one arm over his chest and throwing both legs over his waist. Gaara wrapped an arm around his shoulders and tucked his chin against Lee's raven locks.

He had a large, sappy grin on his face as he nuzzled it against Gaara's left pec. "I love how you love me so, Gaara-koi." He sighed and fell asleep, still smiling.

Gaara watched him for the next five hours before switching his eyes away and picking up the sex-position book. What else could he find in here?

**I was trying to figure out what the Lotus position was and pretty much found a sex position website called sexinfo101. Looking through them, I found I had to write something. And, yeah, I'm proud of myself! Lee is a pushy uke, ain't he?Do I own Naruto or any of its characters? Has Gaara molested a happy-to-be-molested Lee? If the second is no (Thus far), then the first is no. **


End file.
